Stryna Dyvour
"I serve the queen, not A queen." Stryna when questioned by a new queen as to her loyalty. "I do wonder why they keep trying to assasinate the queen. They must know I exist and yet they still try, at least my food comes to me." ''Stryna muttering to herself. Stryna Dyvour is the gigantic current captain of the Fevire Queensguard. Profile *Name: Stryna Dyvour *Birth Date: -4738 *Height: 348ft 9in (No Horns) *Species: Fevire *Gender: Female *Weight: 39217768921 Kg Overview Size, Lifespan and Legacy Like all female Dyvours before her (no males were ever born by a Dyvour since the crossbreeding with a Fawdraxan), Stryna has both gargantuan size and a long lifespan of around 8000 years as well as a bulky build and hulking breasts. This hulking size would've allowed Stryna to easily challenge any queen in Fevire history and come out the victor. However, like all Dyvours before her, Stryna chooses not to be queen and instead chose the more lucrative role of Queensguard Captain. Due to their size compared to other Fevire, no Dyvour has ever been considered a Fevire. This is due to the first huge member of the Dyvour family being born to a Fawdraxan paternal mother and a Fevire maternal mother. This Fawdraxan died shortly after successfully interbreeding with the Fevire and was devoured by the Fevire to hide the corpse. The genetic legacy left by this allowed the Dyvour's to breed with female Fevire and by doing so, creating another giant who could also breed with female Fevire. This legacy also grants the Dyvour family the gift of never being able to have a male child. The first giant Dyvour went by the name of Alyna and was instrumental in helping unify the Fevire species under a single queen. Alyna Dyvour also decided to make sure her family would be the true rulers of Fevira by making sure the queen changed so rapidly that she would never have time to figure out her gigantic Queensguard captain was really ruling the species. Duties ''Main Article: Fevire Queensguard As Queensguard Captain, Stryna is tasked with ensuring lawful succession to the throne by ensuring any new queen is given the correct instruction on what queens are and aren't allowed to do. She is also tasked with leading the queen's army and protecting the queen from anyone who has not officially challenged her. Appetite ''"I love when a noble tries to change the way our species is ruled by raising an army. They basically feed themselves to me, mostly dead, but some alive, and a dead female still tastes better than a living male, who tastes a lot better than non-fevire." ''Stryna muttering to herself shortly after having to quell a rebellion by a noble. Stryna loves the taste of Fevire, and will devour males in large quantities as well as devouring any female Fevire who try to make an unofficial move against the queen. Should a queen break one of the laws, Stryna takes it upon herself to remove this corrupt queen, often by just grabbing the queen and devouring her without even saying a word. Eye ''"You will pay for that assassin! I think slowly tearing you in half will do nicely..." ''Stryna after having a would-be assassin of the queen use a concealed blade to cut Stryna's left eye. Stryna lost her left eye in -3894 when an assassin she had caught and was about to devour used a concealed blade to slash at Stryna's eye. This caused Stryna not only to brutally torture the assassin once she had her eye bandaged (eventually getting an eyepatch), but also to change her policy regarding devouring assassins from torture them with her breath by holding the assassin in her drooling maw before swallowing to swallow as quickly as possible to avoid any concealed weapons becoming a problem. Combat Style Stryna's gargantuan size allows her to easily stomp on any other Fevire which she will use to her advantage in any fight by either just crushing her foe's back with her foot for a quick kill, or by grabbing her foe and then swallowing them for a slower kill. Despite often either crushing or devouring her foes, she also carries a large sword she will use to cleave groups of foes. Category:Characters Category:Fevire Category:Hybrid Characters